Haus of Gaga/The Fame
This page is a list of outfits created by or with the Haus of Gaga through the years 2008 and 2009 during ''The Fame'' era. 2008 :The following gallery is a preview of the items introduced in "2008." Just Dance 4.jpg|Disco Bra|link=Haus_of_Gaga/The_Fame#2008#Disco_Bra Pieter Henket04.jpg|Latex Jumpsuit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Latex jumpsuit Lady Gaga-Disco Stick 4ab9f22f82a63.jpg|Disco Stick|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Disco Stick GlassesFrozen.png|Crystal Glasses|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Crystal Glasses PK-Suit01.png|Poker Face Suit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Poker Face Suit Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg|Black Crystal Catsuit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Black Crystal Catsuit Gaga-Mask-PokerFace.jpg|Mirrored Mask|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Mirrored Mask IPod Glasses 04.jpg|iPod LCD Glasses|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#iPod LCD Glasses Haus inventions.jpg|Headset|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Headset LCDShirt01.jpg|LED T-Shirt (Dancers)|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#LED T-Shirt (Dancers) Origami (White).jpg|Origami Dress|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Origami Dress Disco bra The Disco Bra is one of Lady Gaga's most iconic pieces of clothing. Gaga said during some shows of The Monster Ball Tour that it was made by herself and Justin Tranter, of Semi Precious Weapons. It was often worn during promotions for "Just Dance", it was also worn in the "music video". Gaga wore the Disco Bra at the Lollapalooza festival in 2007 and 2010. The Disco Bra was seen again in her Monster Ball Tour, for the final performance of her concert. While she sings "Bad Romance", she is dressed with an outfit with disco-styled shoulder pads, as well as the bra. In her interview with Oprah Windfrey, she showed a clip of her "Monster Ball Tour - Behind the Scenes" where Gaga explained that it is the same exact bra she wore in the music video for "Just Dance". Gaga-Starlight-Lollapalooza.jpg|Lollapalooza (2007) Disco Bra.jpg|"Just Dance" (music video) 20_gaga.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour: Theater Version. Normal 045.jpg|Lollapalooza (2010) Latex jumpsuit The Latex Jumpsuit was one of the first creations from the Haus of Gaga. It is a black, backless jumpsuit. They created also a white version. The bodysuit and the jackets worn with it and made by Haus of Gaga were inspired by Willi Ninja. The jumpsuit was used in the mini-movie, The Fame: Part One, during the photoshoot for The Fame Booklet, and in many of Gaga's earlier club performances. 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg 024-1.jpg 08-06-05 OPERA Nightclub.jpg Disco Stick The Disco Stick is one of the first creations by the Haus of Gaga, along with the iPod LCD Glasses created in 2008. This prop is still used since it's first appearance in clubs. It's the only thing that was not modified or changed after being conceived. The Disco Stick is composed of two pieces put one inside the other. Background The term "Disco Stick" was the first used as a catch phrase in a bar as Gaga explains. :"I was in a bar in New York and I said to this guy I was hitting on 'I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' and he just started laughing." In an interview with Rolling Stone magazine, Gaga explained the meaning of the song and her inspiration behind it, especially for the line "Let's have some fun this beat is sick / I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" from "LoveGame". :"It's another of my very thoughtful metaphors for a cock. I was at a nightclub, and I had quite a sexual crush on somebody, and I said to them, 'I wanna ride on your disco stick'. The next day, I was in the studio, and I wrote the song in about four minutes. When I play the song live, I have an actual stick — it looks like a giant rock-candy pleasuring tool — that lights up." Creation and Purpose Lady Gaga created her own Disco Stick with the help of her creative director "Dada" (Matthew Williams). The disco stick's first appearance was in March, 2008, when Gaga first launched her career in the club scene. The disco stick is made from a silver chrome pole, which has a point on the end. On the top is crushed acrylic plastic formed into a dome like shape. The inside of it consists of 18 small LEDs which let off the bright blue-ish white-ish light. inside the chrome pole are batteries, which can be accessed by unscrewing the bottom part of the disco stick. To turn the light on, there is a small back button. It then has an thick long black tube to protect it, which has crushed frozen acrylic at the top. Since the creation of the Disco Stick, Lady Gaga has used when performing LoveGame. The Disco Stick was seen in The Fame Ball tour in the songs: Just Dance, LoveGame and occasionally Beautiful, Dirty Rich. In The Monster Ball it's only used during LoveGame. But it was used as a video camera in the new version of The Monster Ball where Gaga is doing a skit with fans. There are two episodes in Transmission Gagavision where the Disco Stick appears - one where she's putting the batteries in it and another where she calls her engineers to fix the Disco Stick because it had technical problems. Reference in Popular Culture In a skit on Saturday Night Live, Gaga and Madonna get into a staged cat-fight, over who is more popular and attractive. During the struggle, Madonna yells: "What the hell is a Disco Stick?", referencing the controversy over the item's concept. Discostick-proto.png|Prototype from the Book of Gaga GlassesplusStick.png|Prototype from the Book of Gaga FullDiscoStick.png|Full Disco Stick from the side Lady_Gaga-Disco_Stick_4ab9f22f82a63.jpg|Full Disco Stick from the front Image:Remade_Discostick.png|Full Disco Stick as seen in the music video of LoveGame Image:Original_Discostick.png|Gaga opening the Disco Stick as seen in The Fame: Part One LadyGaga43a.jpg|The Disco Stick 08ss.jpg|''New Kids on the Block:Live'' GP-DiscoStick.png Crystal Glasses The Crystal Glasses, often known as The Fame Glasses, are the first glasses created by the Haus of Gaga in 2008. The glasses are made of crushed frozen acrylic. These glasses are seen on the cover of Lady Gaga's debut album, The Fame. There was a recreation of the glasses made for live performances, however, this version is just the original glasses without the crystals. It's made of solid polarized plastic and spray-painted. The glasses come in three colors: blue, yellow, and lavender. These glasses can be seen in many of Gaga's performances, although most prominently during The Fame Ball Tour. The glasses are a part of the set of crystal wear in Gaga's collection. The set includes the Disco Stick and the Disco Glove. During The Fame Ball Tour, Gaga mainly wore the yellow pair of glasses, then later on switched to the lavender pair. During an interview in 2008, Gaga mentioned that while wearing the original pair of crystal glasses, she couldn't see through them. TheFame.jpg|The Fame (cover) TheFame CoverArtwork.png|The Fame (unedited) FrozenAcrylicGlasses.png|Seen in the Book of Gaga Gasdwfgsa.jpg|The lavender version (Photography by Jens Koch) GlassesFrozen.png Finest-0001.jpg ''Poker Face'' suit The Poker Face Suit is custom made outfit designed by Lady Gaga, for the music video for Poker Face. The outfit was created in electric blue, golden, and black. Leading on from the Black Crystal Catsuit, the almost aqua latex one-piece, with darker fringing, is paired with matching peek-toe heels and finger gloves. This also appears alongside the iPod LCD Glasses. The black version of the suit was used on some of her live performance around October of 2008. PK-Sketch.png|Gaga's original idea. PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png Poker Face-Still.jpg|Poker Face 181937_139562739440599_100001606209816_245765_82876_n.jpg 163604_479951971606_217588146606_6287166_3587942_n.jpg 09~2.jpg|Lady Gaga wearing Versace Model 465 glasses 269684_105244972907412_100002657290888_28575_3471187_n.jpg 33joinq.jpg|Golden Version FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|Black version October 31 2008 001.jpg Black crystal catsuit The Black Crystal Catsuit is an outfit made after a design by Lady Gaga for the music video for "Poker Face". The suit is comprised of latex, and the same crystal structures Gaga sports in earlier instances. The catsuit is paired with the Mirrored Mask, with a latex head scarf. Matched with the suit are black latex peek-toe heels and finger gloves. This costume projects glamor, the ideas of female sexuality, and it reflects upon the ideas of "masking ourselves", and the truth. In this case, ones' sexuality. In all, the outfit brings together icons of feminine fashion such as the heel and cat suit, images of the Asian-esque warrior, as well as common theatrical materials, such as mirrors and glitter. (Add Appearances) Seen without the crystals. Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 07.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 08.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 02.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 06.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 03.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 04.jpg SarahLee8.jpg 09-01-09 Leaving the BBC Radio 1 Studios in London.jpg Mirrored mask The Mirror Mask made it's first debut in Lady Gaga's music video for "Poker Face". Since then, she has worn it during her live performances including The Fame Ball Tour (Paparazzi), and her festival performances in 2009. Pokerfacemask.jpg|Poker Face Isleofmtvgaga2.png|Performing on MTV Gagav 515.jpg|Sonic Festival held in Japan 2009 Gaga mirrored Mask.jpg iPod LCD glasses One of Lady Gaga's more well known props is her iPod LCD Glasses, with them being prominently used in performances, music videos, and in her concert films. These glasses consist of two LCD screens, made from a iPod Classics. The glasses work by connecting an iPod to a composite cord in the glasses which then sends to the LCD screen 'lenses' whatever the source iPod is playing. They inspired the GL20 Camera Glasses. LCD.png IPod_Glasses.png IPod Glasses 01.jpg IPod Glasses 02.jpg IPod Glasses 03.jpg IPod Glasses 04.jpg IPod Glasses 05.jpg MartinSchoeller.jpg MartinSchoeller3.jpg 180124_139757152754491_100001606209816_246850_6654680_n.jpg 167235_139561956107344_100001606209816_245730_871373_n.jpg Headset The Haus Headset is a headset microphone that is sound triggered to light up. Gaga mainly used the headset throughout late 2008 to mid-2009. Gaga debuted the piece on So You Think You Can Dance during "Just Dance". It is often accommodated by the iPod LCD Glasses. Haus_inventions.jpg|Prototype IPod Glasses 04.jpg IPod Glasses 05.jpg Origami dress The Origami Dress is one of Lady Gaga's best known outfits. She first wore various versions of the dress during the promotions for "Just Dance". The dress was worn while Gaga toured with the Pussycat Dolls on their Doll Domination Tour, as well as the New Kids on the Block Tour. The dress was worn various times during televised interviews and live performances. A slightly altered version of the dress appeared in a picture posted by Lady Gaga on Twitter captioned "MONSTER BALL POST-OPERATION: In a scene titled Battling a Paparazzo". The dress is inspired by Thierry Mugler (Spring/Summer 2008). thierry mugler origami dress.jpg|Thierry Mugler's original Origami (White).jpg|White 08ss.jpg 180848_139560616107478_100001606209816_245672_5839072_n.jpg Andrew-001.jpg|Andrew Coppa (2008) Origami (Black & Gold).jpg|Black and Gold 197252_145399728856900_100001606209816_279433_7046183_n.jpg|Lindsay Lozon (2008) Origami (Clear).jpg|Clear the dome.jpg|2nd Clear version. (This version doesn't come with a skirt.) Burswood Dome - Michael Spencer.jpg|Green Paparazzo.jpg|"Battling a Paparazzo" (2010) Lady Gaga Paparazzi.jpg|Monster Ball 2010 LED T-shirts (dancers) The LED T-Shirt weas used by the male dancers during the New Kids on the Block Tour. Creation and PurposeEdit Creation and Purpose sectionEdit The shirts are made with 14x14 LED screens that are fixed on regular t-shirts. The shirts the guys wore had patterns pre-programmed. Some patterns include a heart, different colored squares, etc. LCDShirt01.jpg LCDShirt02.jpg LCDShirt03.jpg Grey shoulder pads (dancers) NK-BDR2.jpg Disco Glove The Disco Gloves are a pair of gloves created by the Haus of Gaga. A second version of the gloves were created shortly after the first. The gloves come in two versions, and are somewhat of a reminiscence of Lady Gaga's Disco Stick. They consisting of a black plastic colored base for Gaga to put her hand in, and a clip space which holds the mic, which connects to the end of it allowing Gaga to hold on to the glove. Also, there are smaller gems which change colors. The 2nd "Final" version has on top, small LED bulbs which were stacked into metal tubes with holes in them, those holes then are covered by the same crystal, as seen on the Disco Stick. The gloves have a built in computer chip which allows programmable LED patterns on the glove. They were used for many performances at small clubs and press events. *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1st version, January 8, 2009) *Doll Domination Tour (Final version, Jan 18-Feb 19, 2009) *The Album Chart Show (Final version, February 4, 2009) BoG-Glovies2.png|Prototype from the Book of Gaga. BoG-Glovies.png Lady-gaga.jpg|First version Disco_Glove.png|Final version 90205L1 LADY GAGA B GR 05.jpg|The Album Chart Show 2009 :The following gallery is a preview of the items intoduced in "2009." 09-01-14 London1.jpg|Nude sequined panties|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Nude sequined panties Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress.jpg|Daffodil dress|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Daffodil dress Ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg|Vespa S 150|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Vespa S 150 BoGP003.jpg|Molded top|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Molded top Gagapaparazzidress.JPG|Mirrored dress|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Mirrored dress LadyGaga-Bubble-Dress.jpg|Bubble dress|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Bubble dress SDC13673 (GagafrontRow).JPG|Bubble piano|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Bubble piano Electronic board.png|Circuit glasses|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Circuit glasses 4343082258 6f05d6952c o.jpg|Pyro-Bra|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Pyro-Bra Gary-card-keytar.jpg|Black crystals keytar|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Black crystals keytar 294638 10150311931401607 217588146606 8374214 1675703143 n.jpg|Bleeding bodysuit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Bleeding bodysuit Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Lace suit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Lace suit Paparazzi SNL.jpg|Rose-Lace bodysuit|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Rose-Lace bodysuit Nude sequined panties The nude sequined panties were worn a couple of times in 2009. Gaga designed these nude sequined panties with opalescent light blue rhinestones on them and Linda Stokes made them. 09-01-14 London1.jpg|Jan 14, 2009 Daffodil dress The Daffodil Dress was worn by Lady Gaga in the music video for "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". It was used in a short scene, but it is notable because of it's complexity as it is entirely composed of daffodil flowers. The dress is short and is designed to be similar to that of a corset, but with more volume. Gaga decided to make a dress out of daffodils specifically because to her, yellow is seen as a bright color, and stands for happiness Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress.jpg Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress 2.jpg Michael Wilfling 04.jpg|Michael Wilfling (2009) Roba 10.jpg|Roba (2009) Vespa S 150 The Vespa S 150 is a scooter owned by Lady Gaga. The scooter has appeared in multiple colors. White (Original), Denim, and Red. Vespa.jpg 3497958085_3b5e3dce5c_o.jpg|Lightning-Bolt pattern kia soul live at the chapel2.PNG ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg Vespa-Jeans.jpg|Denim 27105_735165640256_25511789_40412412_756964_n.jpg 3853651456_21d7ef664c.jpg|Red Molded top The Molded Top is a series of custom molded top created by the Haus of Gaga in 2008 and 2009. The series consists of Gold, Silver, Teacup Print, Lightning Bolt, and a Translucent one. *Doll Domination Tour (Alterning between the silver and translucent version, Jan 18-Feb 19) *BRIT Awards (Teacup print, February 18, 2009) *The Dome 49 (Gold, February 20, 2009) *Fame Ball (Lightning bolt, 2009) Mold-Set.png|Concept art BoG-P001.png BoG-P002.png BoGP003.jpg|Silver MoldedTop-Trans.jpg|Translucent l_3ae7dbe05be24d57a2587ed5ea336ea4.jpg|Gold version (The Dome 47) Brits-Teacup.jpg|BRIT Awards '09 Brits-Teacup2.png ladygaga12l copia.jpg|Lightning Bolt 02.jpg Mirrored dress The Mirrored Dress is a dress worn, mainly during Lady Gaga's tours. The first version of this dress was largely black, with hand rests built into the skirt, and two large glass covered triangular segments. A latter version of the dress would completely replace the black with mirror shards. Another variation of the dress, which included no mosaic mirror tiles, was also worn during her supporting act in Take That's Wembley performance. Underneath the dress, Gaga wears a second black lace skirt. During the The Fame Ball Tour, Gaga performed "Paparazzi" with the dress along with the Mirrored Mask surrounded by her dancers with miror walls. These walls were created by Tom Talmon Studio. Reference in popular culture The dress was used in Glee, when character, Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), settles on her thoughts about her newly-revealed mother after a dress similar to the Kermit Dress due to her insecurity. PapaV1.png|First version of the Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress (2009) gagapaparazzidress.JPG Paparazzi-Dress.png|Final Version (2009) 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg|The Mirored Walls (Tom Talmon Studio, 2009) 4342345625_d981f22a28_b.jpg Bubble dress The Bubble Dress is a creation by the Haus of Gaga. The dress is inspired by a very similar one created by Hussein Chalayan for his Spring 2007 show. In 2010, the Haus of Gaga created a new dress inspired by the same show, The Living Dress. The dress was created around the time "Paparazzi" was released as a single. The dress has been seen during the performances of the acoustic version of "Poker Face", and "Future Love" during The Fame Ball Tour. The dress is encompassed with plastic bubbles of all sizes. Later during her european leg of the tour, the dress was replaced with a bubble vest. The concept is the same but it's a vest rather than a dress and is easier to remove for her festival performance. The Bubble Dress has been voted Best Lady Gaga Outfit On Earth by users of the voting website Best Things On Earth. She is also top of the Best Dressed Female Musician On Earth list on the same site. Reference in Popular Culture During Lady Gaga's episode on Saturday Night Live, there was a skit featuring Andy Samberg. The plotline is Samberg realizing that he is wearing the same Bubble Dress (for the SNL after-party) as Gaga, leading to an uncomfortable exchange. At the end of the skit, we find that Lorne Michaels has also encountered the same problem, wearing a tie with bubble attachments. It was also used in Glee where character Tina re-creates it for the day so that she can find a new look. Hussein-chalayan-bubble-dress.jpg|Original concept by Hussein Chalayan LadyGaga-Bubble-Dress.jpg|Fame Ball Gaga-bubbles.jpg Pic-08140733040777.jpg|The vest version. 2009_08_02_08598.jpg Bubble piano The Bubble Piano was inspired by''' Hussein Chalayan's 2007 spring-line "Bubble Dress". It was featured during The Fame Ball Tour. The piano was used to debut "Future Love". Bubblepiano.jpg SDC13673 (GagafrontRow).JPG 1-gaga-bubble-piano-500x375.jpg ladygaga-piano1.jpg ladygaga-piano2.jpg ladygaga-piano3.jpg Circuit glasses The "circuit glasses" are pair of sunglasses designed to appear like a circuit board. BoG-Electronic board.png|Book of Gaga GermanInterview-2009.png|Munich (July 16, 2009) Electronic board.png Mario2.jpg|Mario Testino (2009) tumblr_lgsasuKAJK1qeux2co1_500.jpg Pyro-Bra The '''Pyro-Bra was used as a supplement in a couple of Lady Gaga's outfits. It wears like a normal bra, except for the fact that the device is controlled by a remote control used by Gaga to shoot sparks. Lady Gaga has said that the pyro-bra represents how the female body can be used as a weapon. The bra was also cited by critics as an homage to Madonna's cone bra by Jean Paul Gaultier . The inspiration for the bra came while Lady Gaga was in vacation. “''I called him from Hawaii 2009 and I was like, Matty Matthew Williams (Dada)], we need to make my tits blow up!” said Lady Gaga. Matthew replied that it wasn't possible to put her tits on fire without a permit but she wanted him to figure out a way to do it and hung up on him. He called later with a technique to make it possible and the bra was made by an Tom Talmon Studio. Matthew described the bra as “''It’s really just sparklers—the old sparklers on the tits trick.” However, the effect is really created using high-speed miniature motors outfitted with special carbide grinding wheels. When Ferrocerium rods are pushed into the wheels the sparks are produced. Lady Gaga first debuted the accessory during the ending of the "Poker Face" performance at the MuchMusic Video Awards in 2009. It was later featured in the music video for "Bad Romance". Lady Gaga created another accessory, much like the pyro-bra, but in the form of underwear, which shoots sparks downward. This accessory debuted during the "Paparazzi" performance, at The Monster Ball Tour of 2010, and was worn again on Gaga's appearance, on the cover of TIME magazine. *"LoveGame" / "Poker Face" medley during the MuchMusic Video Awards of 2009. (Bra) *"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" performance during Glastonbury Festival in 2009. (Bra) *Music video for "Bad Romance" in 2009 (Bra) *The Monster Ball Tour (Reloaded) in 2010 (Bra & Underwear) *Photoshoot with Marco Grob in 2010 (Bra & Underwear) 4342345381_b068174cfb_o.jpg|Tom Talmon Studio 4343082258_6f05d6952c_o.jpg 90621m3_gaga_b-gr_12.jpg|Rehearsal at MuchMusic Awards Lady-gaga-pyro-bra.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards 2009 Pyro-BadRomance.png|Bad Romance (music video) Marco Grob 01.jpg|TIME's "100 Most Influential People" Lady-GaGa-TIME.png|Cover of TIME magazine gaga-fire-lingerie-sydney-320x400.jpg|Paparazzi (Monster Ball Tour Reloaded) 045.jpg|Josh Olins Black crystals keytar Customized Roland AX-Synths by Matthew Williams and Gary Card. Premiered on Glastonbury 2009 gary-card-keytar.jpg|Glastonbury 2009 SNL_011.jpg|SNL 2009 normal_00137.jpg|Music Station 2010 Bleeding bodysuit The Bleeding Bodysuit is an outfit worn by Lady Gaga for the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. The concept of the bodysuit was originated from a Frida Kahlo self portait where she is bleeding from the heart. In an interview on The Oprah Winfrey Show, Gaga said that the performance was intended to be a commentary on Princess Diana, and in an interview with FUSE: On the Record, Gaga further explained that the VMA performance and outfit was done because of the publics' obsession with celebrity death. That this was her, presenting her own death as in order to say "this is what my death looks like, so you know what to look for". File:30454_134517073235223_112280945458836_239069_8190637_n.jpg File:Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 2009 PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg 294638_10150311931401607_217588146606_8374214_1675703143_n.jpg Lace crown The lace crown is a crown made by the Haus of Gaga in order to match the Alexander McQueen red lace body suit. Worn at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg Lace suit The lace suit is a former stipper outfit that was bought and tailored to Lady Gaga's body by the Haus of Gaga. Worn at the Marc Jacobs after party during the 2009 Fall Fashion Week. Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg Rose-Lace bodysuit The rose-lace bodysuit is a bodysuit made to match the headpiece by Keko Hainswheeler. It was worn during a performance of "Paparazzi" on Saturday Night Live. Paparazzi SNL.jpg Category:Haus of Gaga Category:Creations by the Haus of Gaga